


Starlight Sonata

by Yeoyou



Series: In Your Starlight [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeoyou/pseuds/Yeoyou
Summary: Alex licked his lips, hands held stiffly by his sides so he wouldn’t curl them into fists, and turned towards Willie, peering at him from behind strands of hair.He hadn’t expected to see Willie nervous, too.“We don’t have to do anything.” Willie swallowed and Alex was mesmerised by the way his Adam’s apple bopped up and down. “We can just … cuddle and go to sleep. Whatever you want, Alex.”It was the first time he’d called him by his name.Alex looked back up again, at the way the passing starlight shone in Willie’s eyes and on his hair, at the tiny insecure half-smile on his lips, and Alex teetered on the spot, hesitated, before taking hold of Willie’s face and kissing him, breathless, and mindless, and never wanting to stop.-Extended Smut Version of Chapter Twelve ofIn Your Starlight
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: In Your Starlight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064258
Comments: 29
Kudos: 62





	Starlight Sonata

**Author's Note:**

> This is the smut version of Chapter Twelve of my story [In Your Starlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369808) so especially the beginning doesn't make a lot of sense without reading that first but in case you're just here for the smut, here's a brief summary of what happened previously:
> 
> Alex, Luke, and Reggie are Starfleet cadets that got stuck in a transporter buffer for 25 years and were rescued by Willy (independent freighter pilot) and his two passengers Julie and Flynn. It's only been like five days but Willie and Alex have fallen madly for each other (duh) and the others organised a party to get them together (though they secretly hooked up a few hours before the party even started). Everyone's in their early to mid twenties.
> 
> This story has explicit sexual content so if that makes you uncomfortable to read, please turn back now.

Eventually, Flynn turned up the music again, Alex reappeared out of Willie’s embrace, and even his blush receded somewhat although his friends’ scrutiny seemed to increase, if possible, instead of lessening, as he had hoped since their objective of bringing them together had been accomplished.

He should have been more relaxed, now that Willie and he no longer had to hide, but he felt restless and self-conscious and things didn’t get better when Reggie starting teasing him about the bunk sharing and that he probably couldn’t wait to get Willie alone, delivered with the most suggestive wink imaginable. And of course Flynn and Luke were eager to hop onto _that_ train of thought and while Julie didn’t exactly join the teasing, she did laugh as well, and then there was Willie, looking all gorgeous and grinning and was Alex looking forward to being alone with him again? Yes, very much. But was he also terrified of it? Yes, very much!

If anyone (Willie) had come up and asked him if he wanted to go and do some screaming in the engine room again, he’d have jumped at the opportunity. As it was, sneaking out by himself was clearly not an option. So in an effort to distract himself, he started cleaning away empty plates and cups, even though he knew that was usually considered rude party behaviour. Luckily for him, the others were so engrossed in their conversation they didn’t notice.

He’d started at the far end of the table but when he got closer to the others, Willie’s arm sneaked out and around Alex’s waist, drawing him nearer.

The grin on Willie’s face turned into a frown as he looked at him.

“Are you okay?” he whispered, leaning in.

“Yeah, I’m fine, you just startled me.” Alex huffed out a short laugh, a failed attempt at levity, and shook the hair out of his face.

Willie’s frown deepened.

“I’m fine,” Alex reiterated, pressing his hip against Willie’s, and forcing his mouth into a smile.

Great, he was already lying to his boyfriend!

Willie didn’t seem to believe him entirely but he smiled back anyway, fingers curling into Alex’s jacket.

And to his own surprise, Alex slowly started to relax against him.

* * *

The party fizzled out into midnight snacking and talking, as these things are wont to do, and since Alex didn’t feel very chatty, he was content to just snuggle up against Willie, grumbling occasionally if the pilot started talking too animatedly and he got jostled as a result. Willie was always quick to apologise, pressing a kiss to the top of Alex’s head and running his fingers through Alex’s hair until Alex relaxed again.

This, Alex decided, would make another good eternity.

Eventually though, the party was broken up officially and after some half-hearted cleaning, everybody retreated to their respective cabins. Luckily, Reggie and Luke restrained themselves and only winked as Willie and Alex walked into the elevator together.

The ride was short and silent and Alex didn’t look at Willie but felt Willie’s eyes on him, burning skin and nerves, and a prickly sort of heat nibbled at his ears, his toes, and tongue; rolled deep in his gut, and singed the butterflies.

Reaching the cabin, Willie stepped aside to let Alex go ahead of him, echoing their first night of bunk sharing.

The cabin was mostly dark as he entered it. The _Phantom_ had long since gone into night mode, with only minimal illumination for orientation, so everything was dark corners and starlight and potential.

Alex licked his lips, hands held stiffly by his sides so he wouldn’t curl them into fists, and turned towards Willie, peering at him from behind strands of hair.

He hadn’t expected to see Willie nervous, too.

Coming closer with halting steps, Willie pressed his lips together and slowly reached out to brush the hair out of Alex’s face. He looked at him, searching his eyes, and let his hand drop again.

“We don’t have to do anything.” He swallowed and Alex was mesmerised by the way his Adam’s apple bopped up and down. “We can just … cuddle and go to sleep. Whatever you want, Alex.”

It was the first time he’d called him by his name.

Alex looked back up again, at the way the passing starlight shone in Willie’s eyes and on his hair, at the tiny insecure half-smile on his lips, and Alex teetered on the spot, hesitated, before taking hold of Willie’s face and kissing him, breathless, and mindless, and never wanting to stop.

Willie tilted his head and must have pushed up on his toes, drawing level with him, hands sneaking under Alex’s jacket and around him, while his tongue licked over his lips.

Alex eagerly opened his mouth, greeting Willie’s tongue with his own, while his fingers gently brushed over Willie’s cheeks, and jaw, moving down to his throat, eliciting a muffled moan, and tracing the collar of his shirt down to the first button. His fingertips tingled as he slowly opened it, working his way down, savouring the way Willie hummed into their kiss, the way his muscles tensed at the brush of knuckles and fingertips.

When Alex had opened the last button, he broke off the kiss, tilting his head back a little so he could look at Willie, to make sure that he truly wanted this, to see his own need reflected in the pilot’s eyes.

Willie licked his lips and drew them into a wicked half-smile.

“Come on! Ruin me, buffer boy!”

It was all the confirmation Alex needed. He caught those devilish lips in another heated kiss, pushing shirt and blazer off Willie’s shoulders and pressing himself close to heated skin, while his hands went exploring, only slowing down when they reached the slight scar on Willie’s shoulder blade.

Willie trailed kisses along his jaw, adding scraping teeth on occasion, and when his mouth moved on to Alex’s throat, Alex couldn’t hold back the small moan, couldn’t keep from arching against Willie. The pilot hummed against his skin and Alex swallowed hard.

Willie chuckled and withdrew.

"I think it's time you got out of your jacket and shirt, too."

Alex was breathing hard and tried to clamp down on the self-consciousness that crawled unbidden into his mouth as Willie popped the two buttons of his jacket and helped him out of it.

Willie's eyes travelled over him, and he shook his head with a little laugh.

"That fucking shirt ...!"

He started unbuttoning that, too, and Alex tried to kiss him again, never comfortable with being stared at, but Willie evaded him with another laugh.

"Oh no, I wanna see this. You've been teasing me all evening—even if you weren't _quite_ aware—so I think I've earned this!"

Alex bit his lip, more heat rushing into his already flushed cheeks.

Willie took his damn time, gently teasing each button out, spreading fabric, caressing the skin underneath with the barest hint of fingertips and nails, and Alex knew that this man was most probably going to kill him tonight.

He sucked in air as Willie pulled the shirt free and opened the last buttons, the back of his fingers no doubt intentionally pressed against Alex's crotch.

He groaned and closed his eyes but that wasn't making anything better, just heightened the dizziness, and Alex opened his eyes again, focusing on Willie who was staring at him _hungrily,_ and how the fuck was this even happening? For real?

"Willie ..."

The man in question eagerly pushed Alex's shirt off, only to realise he hadn't unbuttoned the cuffs. There was a short moment of frustrated tugging that Alex utilised to catch some breath.

And then Willie had managed to get the shirt off him and moved in to kiss the exposed skin, hand very deliberately cupping Alex through his pants, and Alex was moaning again, pressing himself against Willie.

"Fuck ..."

"Good idea," Willie murmured somewhere in the region of Alex's fast beating heart, which sped up even more at those words.

Alex grabbed Willie's head, dragging him up because he _had_ to kiss him right then and there. Willie didn't complain about the rough handling, and instead tangled both hands in Alex's hair. And though Alex briefly mourned the loss of Willie's fingers pressing against his budding erection, feeling Willie's crotch pressed against his, feeling how hard he was, was possibly even better.

Willie’s fingers, curled tightly into Alex’s hair, suddenly tugged sharply, and Alex arched his head back, clinging to Willie’s hips as the pilot attacked his throat once more, peppering it with kisses and light bites.

“Shoes,” he mumbled.

That had Willie stopping short.

“What?”

Alex blinked, trying to catch his breath and the words necessary to transform his vague thought into a coherent sentence.

“Shoes. We need to get them off.” He swallowed, and shrugged. “That’s always the most awkward part and I do not want to stumble to my death just because we couldn’t get our pants off because of still wearing shoes!”

Willie started giggling and Alex huffed. It was only practical!

“Well, at least you have your priorities straight!”

Willie was still laughing, which was very distracting because it was adding an unfair amount of ‘cute’ to the ‘hot’ and looking somewhat incongruous with the bulge in his pants.

“Yeah, it’s getting you out of your pants, which means getting you out of your shoes first,” Alex replied somewhat hotly.

Willie sobered up again, eyes shining.

“I can get behind those priorities.”

He took hold of Alex’s hands, and, keeping the eye contact, lifted them to his lips one after the other and kissed them, before dropping to one knee.

“Let me …”

Alex gulped and watched Willie carefully untie his shoes, lifting his feet obediently so Willie could slip them off, clenching his teeth when Willie pulled his socks off as well, because that tickled.

And then Willie looked up at him from his crouch and fuck, if this wasn’t the hottest thing he’d ever seen!

Alex didn’t move as Willie’s hands came up to make swift work of his pants, too, just kept watching him, losing himself in those dark eyes, the movement of his deft fingers, not even feeling self-conscious when Willie pushed pants and underwear down and cold air suddenly brushed over his cock’s heated skin, making him suck in air, and then Willie looked and licked his lips, and Alex had to bite down on his own lip _hard_ so as not to whimper.

Willie gazed up at him again and they stayed like that for a moment, just breathing and looking and drowning in each other.

Then, Alex raised his hand, brushed some strands of Willie’s hair back and Willie turned his head slightly, kissing the palm of Alex’s hand softly before leaning forward and taking hold of Alex’s cock. He flicked his tongue against the head and Alex inhaled sharply, fingers of his free hand digging into his thigh while trying to keep the others from pulling on Willie’s hair, as Willie licked the head again, curling his tongue around it before taking it into his mouth, sucking lightly and—

Fuck, this was most definitely the hottest thing Alex had ever seen!

Once he trusted himself enough, he gently brushed Willie’s hair back, holding it away from his face and mouth and lips, those lips spreading wide around Alex’s cock, while he made the most delicious noises.

Alex was panting, moaning with the rotation of Willie’s hand, the movements of his tongue.

“Please, I …”

Willie took this as his clue to suck him off with renewed vigour but Alex shook his head, trying hard to clear the haze in his brain.

“No …”

Willie let Alex’s cock fall from his lips with a wet pop, leaned back on his haunches and looked questioningly up at Alex.

Alex rubbed his thumb over Willie’s cheek.

“God, you’re so good at this but I …”

He shooed Willie’s hand away from his cock and jerked his head to make Willie stand up again, which he did after a short moment of hesitation.

Alex leaned his forehead against Willie’s, just breathing, trying to think, trying to speak.

In the end, he pressed a short kiss against Willie’s lips and grinned apologetically at him.

“I said I did want to get you out of your pants and …” He licked his lips, swallowed, “and if you had continued to do those things with your tongue …” He shrugged.

Willie laughed, kissing him, while kicking off his shoes, and Alex was happy to finally get his fingers on the button and zipper of Willie’s pants. Willie helped him shove them down, boxer shorts too, and then hastily took off his socks as well, and Alex kept kissing him, while his hands roamed over Willie’s body, tracing muscles and scars—of which he definitely found too many!—and he slowly pushed him in the direction of the bed.

They tumbled onto it together, skin on skin, and Alex’s brain was in overload because it was so easy to forget the sheer amounts of skin you had, even as a doctor in training, and all the one pressed against Willie felt fucking fantastic, not too mention his cock sliding against Willie’s in the most torturous way. And Willie smiling up at him didn’t help at all!

“So … now you’ve got me out of my pants and in, well, _my_ bed, what do you intend to do with me?”

Alex, who had been in the process of leaning down and nibbling on Willie’s jaw, halted and frowned. He hadn’t really thought about the how, or rather, he had thought about a lot of things and fantasised about them but always quickly pushed those thoughts out of his head again, and he didn’t really _care_ , as long as he was with Willie.

“What do _you_ want to do?”

Willie laced his fingers behind Alex’s neck and thought about it before biting his lip.

“I’d really like to ride that pretty cock of yours.”

Alex gulped, and nodded.

“I would be okay with that,” he croaked.

“Good.”

Willie’s lips stretched into a wide smile. He let go of Alex’s neck and turned aside to the small drawer set into the bed frame, rummaged around for a bit, before fishing out a small bottle of, presumably, lube.

Alex’s eyebrows crawled up.

“Someone’s prepared.”

Willie shrugged under him.

“You got to pass the time somehow.”

Alex laughed and rolled off Willie, who held the bottle out to him.

“You want to do the honours?”

“Would it be okay if I just watched you? This time?”

Lips stretching once more into a wide smile at the implication of them doing this again, Willie nodded and went about preparing himself.

Alex watched, one hand curled around his cock and moving with lazy strokes, the other propping up his head.

Willie was mesmerising. Head thrown back, hair cascading down to his shoulders, the long line of his throat, muscles shifting under skin and his cock steadily leaking pre-cum as he fucked himself open with his fingers, soft sighs dropping from his lips.

“God, you’re beautiful.”

The words were out of Alex’s mouth before he knew it.

Willie opened his eyes and smiled, letting his eyes travel over Alex’s body, drinking him in.

“Says the literal sun god lying in my bed,” he chuckled.

A strangled sound escaped Alex’s lips, caused by Willie’s words or the completely unrelated fact that he’d accidentally been squeezing his cock a little too hard, and Willie laughed, dimples painting shadows into his face, teeth shining in the starlight.

He crawled over to Alex, straddling him and Alex had to press his lips together to hinder any other embarrassing sounds from coming out. He let go of his cock, instead running his hands up Willie’s thighs on either side of him.

Willie leaned down and started kissing Alex’s chest, licking long stripes across his skin and teasing his nipple with his teeth until Alex hissed, fingers digging into Willie’s flesh, and he felt his low chuckle vibrating against him.

Willie’s head came up again, lips seeking his in a kiss, and Alex tangled his fingers in Willie’s hair, loosing himself in the warmth of Willie’s mouth.

“You’re radiant,” Willie murmured against his lips and the sudden tightness in Alex’s chest was only lust, was only want, wasn’t him losing his heart irrevocably to this beautiful man kissing him.

Alex’s breath caught when Willie sat up and reached between them, taking hold of Alex’s cock, keeping it in place as he slowly lowered himself onto it.

They were both moaning and panting when Alex slipped inside Willie’s heat, tight, and hot, and overwhelming in the best possible way.

Alex held himself absolutely still, wanting to make sure he didn’t hurt Willie, that Willie kept full control over how fast and deep he went, even though it was hard and he was clenching his teeth, fingers once more digging into Willie’s thighs.

When Willie bottomed out, he took a moment to just breathe, to adjust, and Alex was right there with him, drawing in deep breaths and trying not to spontaneously combust from being buried inside Willie.

“You feel spectacular,” he rasped.

Willie’s answering chuckle was hoarse, and Alex could feel it vibrate though him, tingling in every cell.

“Right back at you, buffer boy.”

Alex grinned, and lifted his hips. The motion was slow enough that it didn’t really move Willie on his cock—he was still trying to be a gentleman here—but Willie sucked in his breath nevertheless, chuckling again.

“A bit impatient, huh?”

Alex ran his hands further up on Willie’s thighs, brushing teasingly close to his cock with a thumb on either side, and reached around him to settle his hands on Willie’s ass, fingers squeezing flesh.

“Much as I appreciate you _sitting_ on my cock, I believe you said you wanted to _ride_ it…”

Willie hummed. “Guess a good memory is a Starfleet requirement, huh?”

Alex’s fingers squeezed harder and Willie’s breath hitched, his hips jerking upwards deliciously, wringing a moan out of both their throats.

Willie’s next upward movement was more deliberate and soon they found a rhythm between them, all words torn out of them, only their laboured breathing and the occasional moan echoing in the cabin together with the sound of flesh slapping on flesh.

In Alex’s rapidly growing collection of eternity moments, this one, he knew, would take a special place.

He tried to keep his eyes open as much as possible, because he didn’t want to miss a single second of watching Willie, the way he moved, mouth open, sweat on skin, strands of hair plastered to his face while the rest tumbled in dark waves over his shoulders.

He _did_ feel spectacular but he was even more spectacular to look at.

And there was that tightness in his chest again, lead balls of cotton filling him up to the brim and he knew things were getting too much, could feel it building up inside of him.

“Willie …”

Willie’s eyes found his and Alex watched him swallow, saw him lick his lips.

“Come for me, Alex.”

Alex moaned, eyes fluttering shut for a second, before he grabbed one of Willie’s hands and wrapped his long fingers across his throat, applying just enough pressure with his own hand to make himself feel heady, sparks flying behind his eyelids, and his hips jerked upwards as he spilled himself inside of Willie.

He managed to open his eyes just in time to see Willie jerking himself off and coming just shortly after him, and Alex knew that this was a sight he definitely wanted to see again.

* * *

Once their laboured breaths had evened out some, Willie slid off Alex and tumbled onto his back next to him on the bed, right leg still thrown half across him. He turned his head to look at Alex and Alex was sure that the dopey grin on Willie’s face was mirrored on his own.

He half-turned and brushed a strand of hair back from Willie’s face, tugging it behind his ear. His fingers caressed his cheek, the curve of his jaw, and his heart was filled with cotton and lead, and he knew that it was something else entirely after all.

Willie turned his head so he could press a soft kiss on Alex’s palm.

“We should probably clean up a little, huh?”

Alex let his hand fall and groaned, causing Willie to laugh.

“Come on …”

Willie grabbed his hand and tugged him out of bed with him, Alex nearly stumbling over his own goddamn shoes on the way to the bathroom.

Okay, so they did look like a hot mess, Alex decided, squinting against the bright light. He couldn’t wait to get back to the comfortable darkness of the cabin and the bed and into Willie’s arms, so he hurried through the whole cleaning up thing as fast as possible.

But on his way back, he did scoop up their assorted clothes, smoothing out the jackets—he didn’t have high hopes for the wrinkles in their shirts—and pushing their shoes to the side so nobody would fall over them. When he looked up, he saw Willie watching him with a fond smile and he blushed slightly, glancing down again.

He was startled when Willie threw some clean underwear at him, followed by socks. No shirt though. When Alex complained about that, Willie just shrugged.

“Your license to wear t-shirts to my bed has unfortunately expired.”

Alex smirked. “’Unfortunately,’ huh?”

Willie shrugged again but the grin on his lips was decidedly mischievous.

Alex put on the briefs and then started pulling on his socks, as well.

“Glad I got these at least.”

Willie shrugged for the third time.

“I figured, since you wear them to bed, you probably get cold feet and I don’t need icy toes rubbing against me.”

“Uhm …” Alex halted in the middle of pulling on his second sock, suddenly feeling self-conscious again.

Willie came up to him, pressing a short kiss to his temple and then steadying him, laughing, when that nearly toppled Alex over.

“Just come to bed, Alex.”

The words were soft and Alex nearly relaxed again, when Willie slapped his ass with a wink before climbing into the bunk and patting the space next to him, by the window. Which meant Alex had to crawl over him to get to his usual sleeping spot.

Alex sighed.

“Okay.”

But instead of crawling over Willie, Alex decided to just flop onto him, as punishment for the ass slapping.

Willie “ough”ed under him but then wrapped his arms around Alex, and Alex had to admit at least to himself that he was rather glad he _wasn’t_ wearing a shirt right now.

They did eventually wriggle into a more comfortable position that had Alex lying only halfway on Willie. The bed seemed suddenly very spacious to him.

He listened to Willie’s steady heartbeat and enjoyed the way Willie’s breath rustled his hair.

“Were you really not sure if I liked you?” Willie asked, startling Alex out of his half-doze.

“Hm?”

“You know, what Luke said.”

The soft fingers running through Alex’s hair made it hard to concentrate but Alex managed to remember that he had a friend whose name was Luke, and even finally recalled the way Luke had made fun of him earlier that evening.

“Well, no. I mean, I was sure that you liked me but … not if you, you know, _liked_ liked me?”

Willie huffed out a small laugh.

“And here I was flirting my ass off in the most unsubtle way possible!”

“Yeah, I … I did notice that,” Alex replied defensively, hand curling into their blanket.

“Not always,” Willie muttered but Alex ignored him.

“I just wasn’t sure if you really meant anything by it.”

Willie turned his head and placed a small kiss on Alex’s hair.

“I don’t know how I could possibly have made myself any plainer!”

“But that’s just it … you were too, too confident in your flirting and I didn’t know if that’s maybe just how you _are_. I didn’t want to assume …” Alex started plucking at the blanket’s threads. “I’m … not really good at this whole flirting thing and it can get really awkward if you think someone’s interested in you and you finally pluck up your courage and take the next step and then it turns out it was all just a misunderstanding and he never meant anything more by it than a harmless flirtation and then suddenly you can’t go to that particular mess hall anymore even though they have ‘real pizza’ Fridays and all your friends hate you for it.”

Alex swallowed and curled his toes tightly together at the memory. It had taken the others _months_ to convince him to return to the Robert April hall for pizza Friday, and then it only worked because they were threatening to go there anyway, leaving him behind.

“I’m sorry.”

Willie’s soft voice reminded Alex that that whole mortifying ordeal had been a long time ago and Chris Merten was twenty-five years older now. He let go of the blanket and splayed his fingers against Willie’s warm skin. Willie was definitely a much nicer person than Chris and at least twice as pretty.

“What finally convinced you I really meant it?”

Willie’s arm tightened around him, thumb rubbing soothing circles on his back.

“Yesterday, when you said you were glad we got to meet, even though the whole _Sunset Curve_ thing is … well.” Had that really been only the previous day? It felt weeks ago, with all that had happened afterwards. “You weren’t smooth then, just … sincere.”

He could feel Willie nod above him.

“I’m really glad I convinced you in the end.”

Alex tipped his head back so he could smile at Willie.

“I’m really glad, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Read on with [Chapter 13](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369808/chapters/70031769) of the main story!


End file.
